Voldemort's Shadow
by here4this
Summary: Voldemort has to repent for his sins. He's reincarnated as a girl named Sin and lost all the memories of being the Dark Lord. Sin goes to Hogwarts and now must make it up to the Potter Family. The question is, how?
1. It Begins

**This takes place right after the 7th book. If you haven't finished the series and don't want spoilers then stop reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series of Harry Potter, just the idea for this fanfic. Also, I am assuming of how the offspring of everyone's reactions so I have no idea how they really are.**

"_God has decided to give you another chance, Tom," said a man cloaked in a white robe with a hood obscuring his face. He stood in a familiar but unknown rail road track. The lights were blinking. With his back turned, he looked down. Fog swirled around him._

"_Don't you dare call me by that filthy muggle's name!" a scratch voice bellowed angrily. The man turned around and started to walk forward. In his arms was a baby with a face that vaguely resembled a snake. It squirmed in his arms, trying to escape from the man's embrace. The man flicked the child's forehead. It hissed but didn't stop its squirming. The man sighed._

"_I'm quite surprised though," the man said to the child quietly. "You've killed more than a war, you've destroyed countless homes, and all you ever did was use people. And yet, even after all that, the man in the attic is still allowing you to live once more." The child stopped its resistance, realizing what the man meant. The man sighed again._

"_I made a bet with God, though. I believe that every person, when reborn, will act as they did in the past. He merely smiled and said, 'Shall we make a bet then?' If you are as you were and cannot atone for your sins, then I will be given my request of anything I ask. However, should you redeem yourself by giving happiness to __**that**__ family, then you'll be able to receive any wish you so desire." The man looked down onto the baby. Its red eyes focused on his unseen face._

"_But, that only means if you can redeem yourself. If you end up in Limbo again, you'll just be taken to Hell where you belong." The man chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be reincarnated as the Tooth Fairy?" The man cocked his head to the side. "Now that'll be something worth seeing. The 'great and powerful Dark Lord' now working as the little Tooth Fairy! I hear that pink goes fabulous with green." The man chuckled once more._

_A light flashed. "Ah, that's your cue to go, Tom." The baby glared at him. Then a green mist escaped the reptilian child's body and flew towards the light. The body dissolved in the man's arms._

"_I will do all that I am able to make sure that I am the one going to Heaven. I __**will**__ make it this time. Please wait for me a bit longer," the man muttered as soon as he was sure no one was listening._

**in an orphanage 9 months and 10 years later…**

I opened my eyes. I've been having that weird dream ever since I was small. I turned on my side.

"Sin, wake up!" a piecing voice screamed.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:00 AM. Shoot! I jumped off the bed and rapidly brushed my hair and changed my clothes.

Ms. Clair is going to get on my case again. I rushed downstairs to the office to see what I was the blame for. As I entered, I saw the most peculiar thing. There, on the desk, was an owl. A blonde woman with her hair tied back in a tight bun sat in the chair behind the desk holding a letter.

"Ms. Clair, how was your morning?" I politely asked.

"Well, you would know if you were up, now wouldn't you?"

Ms. Clair looked down upon me as she did with just about everyone. It's funny how Ms. Clair detested children and yet ran an orphanage. Life was not fair but a test for one's limits and wit. I glanced at the letter, the owl, and then at Ms. Clair waiting for her to explain things.

"It seems your dim self has been accepted to a school in London."

Disbelief bubbled inside me. Things this great would do not happen to ordinary girls, especially orphans. Without thinking, I snatched the paper from Ms. Clair and read it myself. I looked up.

"I'm going to be a witch?"

**at the train station...**

"What have I done?" I muttered miserably. Here I was, the only parentless child wander the train station. The scene at the orphanage went pretty smoothly. Almost _too_ smoothly.

Ms. Clair unusually gave my money to buy my belongings and just sent me off as fast as she could. It seemed odd that Ms. Clair would shove me away almost as if I was an evil spirit but I just waved it off.

At least I don't have to be stuck in that orphanage for the rest of my childhood…

I looked around. How on Earth is a child suppose to find the station 9 ¾? Was the letter a prank? Just then, I saw a group of five about run right into the wall. Panicking, I ran as fast as I could dragging all my luggage to try and save them. The next thing I knew, I was at station 9 ¾. Well, that was convenient. I looked around and saw that most people held wands and broom sticks. Some children were even in the school robes. Well, at least I now know it wasn't a prank.

After asking several people where I could put my luggage, I boarded the train.

"Look! It's Harry Potter!"

I involuntarily twitched and _no_, it's _not_ normal for me to do so. Then I looked out to where several people were pointing at (which was rude but I didn't say anything). There stood a tall man with brown hair wearing glasses. He wasn't terribly attractive so he wasn't a pop idol.

"Who's Harry Potter?" I asked the girl who stood next to me. Her eyes grew as large as saucers. I took a quick peek around. Everyone was staring at me as if I asked who Brad Pitt was. An awkward silence started to fill the area as my face burned with embarrassment.

"Please take your seats as the Hogwarts Express will now be leaving."

The girl dragged me down to an empty compartment.

"Are you muggle-born?" I stared at the girl. What the heck was this girl smoking? She had curly auburn hair with brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" The girl rolled her eyes. Grrr…

"Were you born in a non-magical family?"

"Well, I can't say since I don't have parents," I said with a bit more rancor than I intended. The girl winced.

"Please don't say that you're sorry," I said as the girl opened her mouth. The girl gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm Rose Weasley." She stuck out her hand.

"Sin Adromeda." I took it while ignoring her surprised expression. Geez, at least it's not apple (not saying that that's a horrible name or anything). "It's short for 'Sindy' and you didn't answer my question. Who is Harry Potter?"

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?!"

_Oh my goodness! _How many times is this going to happen? I turned around to find a boy who resembled the man everyone was pointing to at the station.

"This is my cousin, Albus Potter, and Harry Potter is his father." Rose leaned towards me. "Harry Potter is the man who defeated the Dark Lord who wanted to rid the world of muggle-borns." My hand closed into a fist. What is wrong with my body today! First I twitch when Harry Potter is mentioned and now I'm forming a fist as if I didn't like the sound of him defeating an evil person. It's not like I had anything personal to do with this battle. Then again, if the Dark Lord lived, I probably wouldn't exist right now.

"So is this Harry Potter some wizard genius or something?" I asked. It was Albus who answered.

"Um, no, not really. He's just your ordinary dad."

Oh boy. I felt the droll look take over my face.

"Well, **I** wouldn't know of an 'ordinary dad' since my parents abandoned me." Seriously, people take a lot of things for granted. As I saw his face turn into a cherry, I said, "Sorry. It's not anyone's fault, really. And don't say you're sorry," I stopped Albus when he opened his mouth. "I hate that the most."

He gave me a sheepish smile as he hurried and sat down next to Rose.

"So, where do you live?" Rose asked. Okay, she's definitely the bold one out of the two.

"An orphanage. It's by the sea with a cave and forest surrounding it. Of course there's a town nearby too."

"Aw, boo-hoo for the little mud blood," said a mocking voice. I turned to see a blonde boy with his hair slicked back. There was a curly black haired boy and a rotund dirty blonde boy laughing behind him.

"Shut up, you spoiled little girl," I retorted. The boys stopped laughing as Albus said "oooh" and Rose snickered. But honestly, it wasn't _that_ funny.

"Well, now the stupid mud blood thinks she can take on a man."

"A man? Psh, all I see are disgusting leeches who are worth nothing in society."

More "oooh"'s and snickering came from the hallway. I looked past the boys to see a small crowd forming. What the heck? I'd understand if there was a physical fight going on but this is nothing.

"Stupid bitch! You think you're all that, huh?"

I clapped and with a voice dripping with fake enthusiasm said, "Good job! You actually managed to say something other than 'mud blood!' And here I thought that was the only come back you knew."

The crowd laughed. The boy turned red, with anger or embarrassment I don't know, but it was clear that I really had to end this or else make enemies on my first day.

"You know what? **You're** worthless! No wonder your parents abandoned you!"

Oooh, no little boy. Now you're going down.

I let my instincts take over. It was like I was watching through a camera. All thoughts left my head as I tackled the blonde boy to the ground and grabbed his hair. I pulled it and then smashed his head into the floor. People moved out of the way as his two cronies tried to pull me off. I socked one in the crotch and the other in the nose then continued to pulverize the blonde boy. He tried to buck me off but couldn't. Finally, my senses were starting to return and I got off of him. As I stood up and looked around, everyone ran back to their seats. My gaze settled onto the two cronies. I couldn't look at the blonde boy knowing that regret would instantly freeze me in place.

"Take care of him."

I returned to my seat and saw that Rose and Albus were frozen with fear, admiration, and confusion. I sighed. There goes my chance at friends. The silence continued for several minutes until Albus whispered, "Bloody hell. That was some fight." I was looking out the window and smiled.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. "Even though violence isn't the answer."

"But it's alright." My head shot at Rose. She nodded matter-of-factly. "After all, they did start it and they insulted your parents. Anyone would've done it." I arched a brow. She blushed as a knowing smile spread on my face.

"I… thanks," I chuckled. "It isn't the first time I had lost my temper when someone called me worthless or said I was the reason why I had no parents. It just hasn't happened in a while. Guess now I know why, huh? Heh." After a pause, I added, "Who was that boy anyway?"

"I think his name is Scorpius," Rose said after a while. "Why?"

"He needs to watch Teen Truth."

(For those who haven't seen Teen Truth, it's this group in California, USA going around trying to get more people to not bully and see the effects of it. It sounds like a cheesy video, but it's actually pretty good. I strongly recommend everyone to watch it. Go to myspace (if your parents let you that is) and type in teentruth if you want to see if.)


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Thanks for reading this. Warning: some of the information I use(d) may be wrong so please don't get offended by my HP ignorance. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series of Harry Potter, just the idea for this fanfic. Also, I am assuming of how the offspring of everyone's reactions so I have no idea how they really are.**

Things went from bad to worse. Instead of being seen as the protagonist, I'm now seen as the bully of the year. I sighed after hearing the latest rumor of me beating up several trolls from Victorie, a Sixth Year and another cousin of Rose. Just how many more ridiculous rumors are going to spread?

"We have arrived at Hogwarts. Please be sure to be wearing your uniform."

Victorie got up and wished us luck. As she left, the obvious lustful stares from the boys (not her relatives of course) followed her. It's amazing how she hasn't turned conceited, really. I stretched before getting up. I left the room and took three steps before realizing Rose and Albus weren't following me. I returned back to our seats to see them both trembling.

"What's wrong? We better get off soon," I told them even though we all knew that _no one_ would get in my way.

"C-c'mon, Albus. Stop shaking," Rose commanded. My droll face stared at her.

"Me?! What about you? At least my parents won't disown me if I end up in Slytherin!"

"Hey, hurry up! I think they're leaving!"

We scrambled out of there even though my lie was as obvious as one could get.

**in the dining hall…**

It was beautiful. Floating candles lit the room as the ceiling was an illusion of the night sky. The school was literally an enchanted castle.

There were four long tables, each with a different flag hanging over it. From left to right were Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Ahead of the group of incoming First Years were a group of adults and a hat on a stool. Odd. The eldest of the adults stood up. Her stance was that of a proud woman who was full of charisma.

"Welcome, new comers, to Hogwarts. I am the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall"And these are the teachers and staff members." She introduced every member but Albus was mumbling, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!" that I couldn't hear. I peeked over at Rose. Even though she wasn't mumbling, I could tell she was equally nervous as she squeezed my hand like there was no tomorrow. Then singing erupted from where the teachers were.

Instead of paying attention to that, I turned to Rose and asked, "What is with you guys and getting into Gryffindor? Do they have the best rooms or something?"

I had no idea how important it was to the both of them until I saw their expressions.

"It's like good vs. evil!" Albus furiously whispered. "You wouldn't want to be with the slimy snakes over the proud griffins do you?!"

"I want to be with the rest of my family and friends, not with loathsome scum!" Wow. I think that was the closest of me hearing Rose swear.The singing stopped. I looked forward.

"And now, what we've been all waiting for," Professor McGonagall announced. "The Sorting!" The other years cheered happily.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a rolled of parchment. "When I read your name, you shall come forth and sit on the stool." She put on her rectangular spectacles and looked down.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The familiar blonde head popped up about a yard ahead of us. As he approached the stool and turned, I saw a bruise the size of my fist on the left corner of his head. Guilt gripped me by the throat. He would have been seen as attractive if only his forehead wasn't swollen.

"Blood hell. You did quite a number on him, Sin!" Albus whispered excitedly.

"Shut up!" Just before Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on him, Scorpius's gaze met mine. His glare was enough to split hairs.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The Slytherin table cheered.

"No surprise there," Rose mumbled. I elbowed her, making sure my hair covered up my smile. She smiled back.

"Gary Williams!" The pudgy dirty blonde hair boy emerged. "Slytherin!"

"Aislin Green!" The curly black haired boy stepped forth. "Slytherin!"

The far left table cheered on more.

"When are they finally going to sort girls!" Rose said, frustrated.

"Careful what you wish for, Rose," I said mockingly. "Otherwise, you will be next."

"Balderdash." She slapped my arm. "Now I'm-"

"Rose Weasley!" My head turned to see her horrified expression.

"Hey, just relax and think of being a Gryffindor," I whispered as a gently pushed her forward. She took hesitant steps towards the stool. I shook my head. The way she was walking was like a criminal walking to the electric chair. When the hat was placed on top of her, it mumbled to itself. Rose shut her eyes so tightly it hurt to just look at her.

"Gryffindor!" Rose opened her eyes and sank in her seat. When Professor McGonagall took the hat off of her, she scampered happily to Victorie.

"Just you and me now," I whispered to Albus. He nodded.

"Ophira Stenton!" A blonde girl with tight curls emerged. When she turned around, I heard Albus take a sharp breath. I couldn't blame him. With her sea foam green eyes and angelic smile, she could compete with Victorie any day. But something bothered me. The gleam in her eyes… well, it just wasn't _fitting_ to her sweet face. "Ravenclaw!"

Albus sighed. Uh, oh… Albus turned into a love-sick puppy.

"Albus Potter!" The whole room went silent and looked about the room. I gave Albus a sideways glance. He was frozen stiff with a horrified expression glued to his face. Well, Rose and Albus are definitely related.

"Just breathe and you'll make it," I gently pushed him. He didn't budge so I just pushed him harder and he stumbled until he reached the stool. When the hat was placed on him, he swallowed and inhaled. Again, the hat mumbled to Albus and turned his head towards the Slytherin table and then towards the Gryffindor table. Albus muttered something back and the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Albus exhaled. He excitedly ran to Rose and sat down next to her. They both turned to look at me and gave me encouraging smiles. I gave them thumbs up.

"Sindy Adromeda!" Well, this is it. I don't even remember walking forward but somehow ended up sitting at the stool facing the entire school. Wow, this really was nerve racking! Professor McGonagall placed the hat on me. I could feel it smirking.

_Ah, so we meet again, Child._

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Ah, I see now. You've forgotten all now, haven't you?_

_"Well, seeing as I have no idea what you're talking about, yes, I have."_

_Now, the question is, where shall I put you? _The hat turned my head towards the Slytherin table.

_Perhaps I shall return you to where you once were._

_"No!" _The hat paused.

_But why not? There you shall become great once again._

_"I don't want to go there."_

_But why ever not? You were happy there before._

_"If this is my second time going through this, do you really believe that I was happy with the end result?"_ Again the hat paused. Then it turned my head towards the Ravenclaw table.

_Perhaps with your wit, you shall do the best there._

_"Let me go to Gryffindor."_

_Hmm, just like the boy years before. Not even a "please?"_

_"You and I both know that I want to go to Gryffindor. We also know that when a person's happy, that's when a person does her best."_

_Hmmm, you_ have _changed._

_"What do you mean?"_ But that would be the end of our conversation.

"Gryffindor!" I drowned in relief as Professor McGonagall pulled the Sorting Hat off of me. As I was about to walk away, it whispered, "Good luck against it." What a weird comment to say to someone. I nearly ran to Rose and Albus.

"What were you doing for so long?" Victorie asked me as we all settled down. I looked at her.

"You were there for nearly ten minutes! That has got to be the longest sorting the hat has ever done!" exclaimed Rose.

"Really? It didn't seem that long to me..." I trailed off.

"Did you see Scorpius's face when your face turned to the Slytherin table!" Albus muttered eagerly. "He's so terrified, I'm sure he's wet himself!"I gave him an arched brow.

"No, seriously!" I shook my head. The back of my neck tingled. I turned around and saw Ophira staring at me with an odd gleam in her eyes as she drank from her golden goblet. Well, things were certainly going to bubble with her around, that's for sure.


	3. The Library Meet

**Warning: story spoilers.**

**This chapter is kinda short and I believe that the story's now picking up speed. Also, some American slang is used… so… yeah… **

**I don't exactly know how many classes or which classes First Years get so I'm thinking about 6-7. I might end up using 6. **

**Enjoy.**

"Wow, my first day and already a target," I sighed. I told Rose and Albus that I would meet up with them at class after I finished my breakfast. While running to class, I dropped my apple and picked it up. Before I could though, someone kicked it away from my reach. Then someone else stepped on my bag. I looked up and saw several green robes snickering as they walked away.

_Now_ I understood why Rose and Albus didn't want to join Slytherin. They had such a bad name that most Slytherins did it justice. I looked inside my bag to make sure nothing was torn or broken. The only thing that ripped was the cover to my notebook. It was a good thing that I kept my wand inside my sleeve for safe measures. I got up and ran to my first class.

**At lunch outside…**

"Why do we have to write reports for every class?!" Albus exclaimed. "It's like they're telling us to be writers or something!"

"Really, Albus?" I commented sarcastically. "Can't you even think of a better noun than that?"

"It's not his fault that he doesn't have a brain, Sin," Rose butted in. I laughed.

"Hey!" Albus trailed off. I looked at him and saw in the reflection of his glasses that a familiar blonde was staring at us from the hallway. I turned around and saw Scorpius's face healed. _At least I can look at him now without wincing…_ Then I noticed several others surrounding him. Several girls actually. His two cronies were trailing behind them. He was shoving and trying to make his way over here but the girls wouldn't let him.

"Have you heard the news?" a boy next to us said to his friend.

"About Slytherin's new Keeper?"

"Who would've thought that **he** would be it!" the boy said, pointing at Scorpius.

All of our mouths dropped open.

"Oh! He's coming over here to gloat and this time you can't hit him, Sin!" Albus urgently whispered. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Albus, do you honestly think that school is enough to stop Sin?" Rose asked, arms crossed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, let's get outta here before I end up getting expelled due to lack of composure," I laughed.

We rushed to the library to finish our homework. Rose finished first and went exploring the library. Albus was following Rose begging her to let him copy. I looked at the clock. 12:08. I could finish this before lunch was over at 12:35. I was on my last paper when a shadow covered my text book.

"Couldn't get Rose to let you copy, Albus?" I asked without looking up.

"I don't need to copy half-rate work!" That voice was definitely not Albus's but I pretended not to know otherwise.

"Suit yourself. Tell the professor I said hi when you're in detention."

Silence sprouted with the occasionally _scritch_ from my quill (I'm so amazed that they still use these). Thinking that the person finally left as I finished up my paper, I put my quill down and papers and books in my bag. After I cleaned up, I looked up. I gave a start when I realized that Scorpius had stayed there for, I looked at the clock that said 12:28, twenty minutes! I gaped at him. He seemed happy with my expression.

"W-what are you doing here?" I sputtered. What could motivate a person who **hates** me to stay here for twenty minutes? Does gloating in my face mean that much to him?

He blushed. I gave him a questioning look.

"I could come here if I wanted! It **is** a public library, you stupid mud blood," he lamely retorted. I mean, c'mon now, couldn't he have come up with something better? I bet Albus could come up with a better… well, it was just a lame come back.

"O-kay, then," I stressed out. "Then I'll just leave since it's almost time for 5th period." I got up.

"Wait!" I looked at him and he blushed then turned around. "Find, go on then!" He tried to shoo me out. I arched a brow. How lame was this guy?

"Do you want to tell me what's up?" Amusement laced my voice as I walked to his side. He was startled to see me so close to him.

"No!" My brow arched. He scratched his neck then mumbled something.

"What?" He mumbled something again.

"Say it louder!" I was frustrated. What was wrong with this guy? He turned around as red as a ripe tomato.

"I SAID-" There was a flash of light. I turned around. There stood Albus. But a head taller and without glasses. As I stared in the new comer's dark eyes, a mischievous gleam shone. He quirked one corner of his lips.

"I was wondering if the rumors were true," the new comer said. "Apparently, it's not." He stuck out his hand.

"James Potter, Miss Adromeda," he smirked. "And thank you for becoming my latest story."


	4. That Voice

Okay, obviously, I tackled the little prick. I mean, c'mon, how could you expect me not to?

As I tackled that little monster, we landed on a bookcase which then landed on another book case which so fortunately landed on another… eh, you get the point. Eventually the last book case almost toppled a professor before we heard a spell be cast.

As this was going on, I grabbed the camera from the boy and threw it on the ground. He was yelling at me but I stomped didn't pay attention to him and stomped on the camera. It pretty much shattered but I kept on going at it. A moment later, I realized that magic could restore the camera and without thinking, pulled out my wand.

"_Obliterate!_"

**KA-BOOM!**

Smoke was engulfing the entire library. A part of me was screaming for me to run and hide while a sinister voice in my head told me to inspect my handy work. I didn't know what to do so I ended up standing there when the smoke cleared.

"What in Dumbledor's name is going on here?" bellowed a woman's voice.

I looked up from the black stain on the floor to find myself looking at the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Her white hair was tied neatly in a bun and, I had to admit, looked pretty cool walking through the smoke (like the Emperor in "Mulan").

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!"

I looked down and saw the wide eyes on the boy's face. There was fear and… admiration?

Of course- something was blown up so he had to be excited about that.

Wait, Potter?

"Ms. Adromeda! My office, now."

**In Professor McGonagall's office…**

After we each told her our side of the story, she became quiet. Then she told us that our punishment was in the hands of the librarian, Professor Dunfore. We were assigned to clean up the library by hand for a week.

As we turned to leave her office, she stopped me. When the boys and professor left, I asked her what was up. She gave me an arched brow. I shrugged.

Silence.

I could hear the ticking of the clock and kids laughing outside. For some odd reason, I wasn't afraid of her, even though she was staring intensely at me. The sinister voice laughed, and that creeped me out terribly.

Professor McGonagall wrinkled her brow.

"Are you a muggle born?"

I nodded and she stared at me for a long time once more.

"Where did you learn the spell, _obliterate_?"

This time it was my turn to stare at her.

"Pardon?"

"As I was approaching the library, I heard someone say '_Obliterate!_', who I assume was you. Where did you learn that spell?"

I decided to tell her the honest truth and that was that it was instinct. Again she stared at me. I sighed mentally (if that was possible) and grew irritated. That sinister voice was telling me to kill her but I mentally blocked that voice. I might be angry but I wasn't rash enough to combat someone, excluding the fact that I tend to tackle people who pissed me off.

She excused me and said, "Be careful." I was sure that she mumbled something like this was going to be a long seven years as I walked out the door.

*****

I barely took a step before I heard someone call out my name. I looked about and saw that it was that boy who took a picture of me and Scorpius. I felt myself growl as I saw another camera in his hands. I felt him smirk (wtf?) as he walked towards me.

Before I could ask how he knew my name, Rose and Albus were running down the stairs to me. They beat him to me and were babbling away about how I got in trouble again and that it was going to be exciting and about how my punishment was unfair.

I felt the boy smirk again and felt the voice in my head angrily whispering, "Potter."

Yup, this was going to be a long seven years.


	5. Who Are You?

It was raining through out my Hell Week.

I should have been angry that I was stuck with two idiots but for some reason rain had always calmed me down. I think that it's just that rain makes me feel nostalgic. Not that I miss the orphanage but I just… feel like some big will happen to me when it rains.

Hopefully it won't be a storm or a tornado or something of that sort.

"Now, now, Ms. Adromeda, you may be a damsel, but you have to do your share of the punishment."

I clenched my teeth and fists. _Breathe in, breathe out._

"Ms Adromeda…"

"Oh, for the love of- shut _up_, Potter!"

Laughter echoed the charcoaled room.

That was how everything went for the whole week.

****

_It was dark. The sound of waves was in the background. Trees started to appear, one by one as a man with auburn hair was walking. He stopped. Trees encircled him and revealed a young boy._

_There were other children too, but they ran away with tears streaming down their faces. Their mouths were open but no sound came from them._

_The little boy faced the man. He had brown curly hair and big brown eyes. The man spoke and the little boy replied, a smile blooming on his face._

"_Would you like to come with me, Tom?"_

****

I felt something wet fall from my closed eyes and realized that I was crying. For what, I don't know but I felt incredibly… hopeless. And sad, of course.

I wiped away the tears before Rose burst into the room exclaiming, "C'mon, Sin! You're going to be late for breakfast!"

Ah, school. How I wish I could play sick for eternity. Or at least until they will let me graduate.

**In the dining hall…**

I got the nastiest looks ever from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. What did I do this time?

"Apparently, both my stupid cousin, James, and Scorpius are extremely popular," Rose injected.

"Which makes my popularity go down even more?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Albus was already sitting down with James and Victorie along with numerous others. We headed towards them. On our way, we passed the Slytherin table with a couple of girls there.

"What was her name? _Sin_?"

"Or course it is! With that ugly face, it's the perfect fit!" They snickered.

Rose threw the dirtiest look she could make at them but sadly, they weren't fazed. If anything, that encouraged them more. I shook my head as we sat down.

I looked up to where the teachers had been standing before. The place was empty now. My eyes flew to the podium. The face of the man with the red hair popped into my head along with regret and sorrow. It was so weird that I was feeling this way about someone who didn't even exist.

_At least, not anymore._

I froze. It was the same sinister voice except… it sounded regretful. _"Who are you?"_

Someone touched my arm. I jolted. Four pairs of eyes stared at me intently and full of concern. Then one pair softened but quickly became ironic.

"Has my beauty stunned you silent?" quirked James. I stared at him and he raised his hand to my eyes and wiped a tear away.

ACK!

I smacked his hand away and berated him. He laughed and everyone else relaxed.

"You know what- I'm going to go and sit with Scorpius!" I shouted. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing. Before I chickened out, I picked up my things and walked to where a certain blonde was hanging his mouth open. Isn't that inviting?

**Potions Class…**

Before Rose could extract the information from me as to what happened with Scorpius, the teacher walked in.

Professor Dunfore, the librarian, was also the Potions teacher. He took anything that I did or said personally. Like when I asked him to explain what he meant with a formula he gave us. His reply was, "So now you're calling me an incompetent teacher? Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Sheesh, what did I do to him? I mean, it's not like he could fix the library himself with magic any way.

Oh and he only does it to me. Well, I'm pretty sure he does it to the other two blubber heads, but Gryffindors take this class with Ravenclaws. The extremely creepy girl who likes to stare at me, Ophira, she's here too. And guess what? Professor Dunfore absolutely adores her. I can't blame him since he is male, but at the same time, ew. Plus, why is it that I am the only one who sees her as creepy? Oh yeah- she stares at me with a predator gleam in her eyes.

Albus sighed again. Two distinctive _bams!_ and a "Hey!" were heard. I grinned.

"Ms. Adromeda!" The grin fell.

"Why is it that you feel the need to take points from Gryffindor!" That's it! I've had it!

"Well then Professor," I did NOT try my best to keep the sarcasm from my voice. "Why don't you just give me a detention- no, as many detentions as you think will make me behave!"

I felt the hysteria and anger sizzling inside me. Professor Dunfore was getting nervous and scared which was oddly empowering. The sinister voice was laughing.

"IN FACT, WHY DON'T YOU-"

"Let me tutor her," chimed an all-too-sweet voice. Everyone turned back. Ophira smiled so cutely that I could feel the cotton candy form in my mouth. Ugh, why?! I loved cotton candy too!

"Before dinner, she can come here and I'll tutor her myself." She pouted. "Please, professor? You know she'll be in good hands."

Warning bells rang.

"Of course, Ms. Stenton."

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT-"

"If you do not, Ms. Adromeda, you will fail my class."

"I DON'T GIVE A DA-" My throat constricted and I felt someone pull something out of it. It felt like pulling out a hair with its root. I couldn't make a noise.

"Sit down Ms. Adromeda." I was too shock to do anything else. Rose hmmpfed, crossed her arms, and sank in her seat. Albus looked dejected.

**Walking to Torture…**

"You've been really quiet today, Sin," Rose remarked.

Of course I have! My voice was stolen and I never got it back! My eyes shifted to Albus. He just glared at me. I had to really fight to not roll my eyes.

"Will you tell us what happened?" I faced Rose once again. She looked anxious. I nodded and they left with muffled _see-you-later_s. I opened the door to Potions and saw an angel with a devilish gleam in her eyes sitting there waiting for me. I sighed and stepped in.


	6. I'm who?

"Well, well, you actually showed up!" Ophira chirped. I glared at her. She chuckled. For some reason it sounded oddly familiar. She looked up and noticed that I stopped walking towards her. She smirked and walked towards me. A voice screamed for me to run and for once, so did the sinister voice, but I ignored them both. I refuse to run from this blonde Barbie.

The door slammed. I spun around to find no one there. Then I glanced around me. There was no one else but the two of us.

"Surely you remember me, Tom?" My attention focused on Ophira. Gone was the oh-so-adorableness. The only thing left was a dignified stance and piercing green eyes.

She raised her hand and was gripping and imaginary knife. Okay, so maybe not a knife but still, it could be because the next then she did was stab me in the throat with something.

"WHAT THE-" I stopped abruptly. My voice was back?

She sighed. "Even in this form, you're still the idiot you always were. Poor clueless Tom."

"Stop calling me 'Tom'!"

She glared at me and hissed, "I can take more than your voice!"

I felt cold sweat on my face. My pulse was racing wildly. She looked at my feet and slowly traveled up my form.

"Oddly enough, you were given this child."

What am I? Pregnant?

She laughed. "Ah! If only that were the case! 'The Dark Lord gives birth to new generation!' How ironic it would be!"

When her laughter died, she regarded me once more then walked passed me to the door.

"What happened to my lesson that you said you'd teach me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"There's no point in talking to someone who obviously forgot what he was here for."

I turned around and was about to yell something when Ophira silenced me with, "Isn't that right, Voldemort?"

She stepped out of the room. What the heck is with this chick? She keeps on calling me different names. Hmmph, must think that I'm someone else then. I shrugged and left the room.

**After dinner…**

"Apparently, she thinks that I'm some cross-dressing guy who's pregnant," I whisper to Rose. We went to our bedrooms early. I would've told Albus but he was too busy not talking to me.

She turned to me, her face colored with disbelief.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, why?"

She looked at me hard. "Tell me every thing she said to you. Don't summarize nor leave anything out."

After I was done, Rose looked away and started to twist her hair around her finger.

There was a long silence. As I was about to go to sleep, she said, "'Voldemort' is the name of the supposed 'Dark Lord' who was killed by my uncle about thirty years ago."

She became silent again.

"Do you think that she's trying to insult me or something else?"

"No one dared to speak his name. They all called him 'You-Know-Who'. I really doubt that she's just trying to insult you." She paused then added, "I'll research this."

I groaned. "Rose, never mind, maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe it's something. We won't know unless we do a bit more research, now will we?"

"Research on what? Rose, I swear, if you don't leave this alone, I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do with Scorpius tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's the Quidditch game against…"

"Exactly."

"What?! When did you- how- HUH?!"

"Goodnight Rose."

**********

Hi, here4this speaking. Can someone please tell me how I'm doing (or in other words, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW). I really have no idea how I'm going so it would be nice to hear some feedback. Thanks.


	7. Clues Part 1

**A long dialogue. Enjoy.**

##########################################################################

_I was walking down the hall. Furious and sad. Who was? Oh, that's right. Me. Tom. _

"_Stupid worthless trash!" I snarled, some tears streaking down. I wiped them away. What do I do to prove that I'm not like them? That I'm actually worth something unlike those disgusting mud-bloods! All of a sudden, I needed a dark space. A cave. Hell, even a bathroom. I froze._

_The girl's bathroom on the second floor!_

_I checked the clock. 11:38_

_I smiled. No one would be there this time of night._

_I was there, in the bathroom. I needed my own place. Some place which I could call home, my own safe house, and where I couldn't be bothered. I looked at the circle of faucets. It was calling to me and I stopped right in front of one. I looked into the mirror. A flash of a blonde, long haired man appeared, saying, "Tell me, My Child, and I will answer." He disappeared. I hesitated then shook my head. I am no longer Tom Riddle, the trash that his parents threw out, the one who was not worthy of even knowing his ancestry, the one who can't even be hap- No! No. I closed my eyes. No, I am not Tom Riddle. I…_

"_I want a home."_

****

I heard some creaking. Something fell. My eyes flew open. A staircase was forming from… a grimy sink? I looked around me and froze.

I was in a bathroom, but not any bathroom. No, of course not. I was in the same bathroom I had been in my dreams. I tried to remember why I was in a bathroom in my dreams but couldn't.

I should have turned around and walk to my bed. I should have gone back, but there was something so familiar to this stair way. Before I knew it, I was already at the bottom.

I looked around me. There were bones and a pond of murky water with a walkway through it. At the other side of the pond, I saw a huge tunnel. I walked towards it then stopped. It wasn't a tunnel, but the body of what looked like a snake.

The little girl in me shrieked in horror and receded, but the sinister one just nodded. _"Why are you so relaxed?"_

_It simply does not surprise me._

"_Who are you?"_

Silence met me as I stared at the corpse.

_You already know._

When I woke, I noticed that I was in my bed.

I lied there meeting silence once again. Then whispered, "Tom."

******

Someone was violently shaking me.

"Rose!"

"You're finally up! Goodness, Sin, Scorpius is already at the door!"

I looked at her slightly dazed then sprang up. Shoot! Forgot that players have to be there earlier. In record time, I got ready and met Scorpius down stairs. Ignoring all the hostile glares, I smiled at him and murmured my apologies.

"'Bout time you came out," he whispered while red was staining his cheeks. I looked down. I had all my clothes (robe with no scarf) and shoes on. I know that my hair was a bit messed up but still presentable. I gave him a puzzled look but he just turned and walked down the stairs. Wordlessly, I followed, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that followed me: angrily and predatory.

"I don't understand why you are playing a game. You don't even like it!" I told Scorpius. He sighed.

"My dad has this whole thing against the Potters that he says he doesn't but does."

"Ego?"

"Pretty much."

I grinned. "And Weasleys?"

He blushed hard. "Them too."

It took all my strength not to laugh. "Clearly, something you and your father do not have in common."

He paled. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"I possibly said that I would tell her what we talked about…"

"Sin!"

"… Or what we did today."

He looked away.

"She looked nice today," he blushed (again, of course).

"Just nice?"

He punched me hard on my shoulder while I giggled. He gave me a sideways glance.

"Do they hate me?"

I paused before answering. "Rose is open minded, I think."

He gave a relieved sigh. We were nearing the locker rooms. Scorpius stopped and shifted his feet.

"Potter's playing."

I looked at him. Albus was playing? Wow.

"James Potter, not Albus Potter."

Oh.

"Was there a point to you telling me that?"

"Uh, nothing, I guess. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Why?"

He walked towards the door but stopped and turned towards me. "Just be careful."

He left me there with my confusion.

*****

I found myself at the library again. All the teachers went to go watch the game so I didn't have Professor Dunfore bugging me. Someone sat down next to me. I recognized the blonde curls.

"What do you want, Ophira?"

"Do you want to know something, Tom?"

"No."

She laughed and then got up. Startled, I looked up. I was sure that she was going to tell me regardless of my answer. She smirked.

"I have enough respect for the Dark Lord's wishes." She snickered as she turned and left me alone. I was about to get up to follow her when he stopped me.

_It would be best if you stopped accompanying her._

"_Why? She has the answers right?"_

It was silent again.

_You must figure this out on your own. If you were given clues… I'm not supposed to be _awake_ now but it seems like the rules are changing._

"_Well, since things are going bad already, might as well get a clue from her."_

_No!_

I flinched.

_Just look up the names Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and the Dark Lord._

I felt him retreat into my mind. I sighed then looked around. Might as well start some research.


End file.
